


Down Boy

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As his lover, you should know by now what happens when you tell Joe to stay down.





	Down Boy

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD DAY EVERYONE
> 
> JOE IS MY NEW MANZ AND I COULDN’T RESIST FROM WRITING THIS OUT IN THE HAZE OF MIDNIGHT AFTER WATCHING THE LATEST EPISODE
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"You're supposed to stay down, you know..."

Huffed out breathlessly, your words had much trouble with maintaining an admonishing tone. It wasn't like you had issue with scolding your boyfriend, which came out of concern whenever his fighter's pride was driving him far past his limits during a fight. Rather, he was giving you little opportunity to be coherent with whatever you had to say to him, continuing to squeeze your waist tightly while he made you squeal with the ferocious tempo of his hips.

Which only cemented the prideful smirk on Joe's lips, briefly obscured by his tongue over them.

"Hearing that only makes me wanna fuck you harder y'know."

Cockiness lined the low huskiness of his voice, his eyes flashing a defiant pride in an otherwise lustful but loving gaze while he guided you up and down the thick, meaty girth of his cock.

With the purple bruises that marred the dark olive complexion of his skin and the chain that was forcibly encircled around his ankle earlier that morning, by no means was he in any position to move around while he recovered from his fight with Aragaki.

However, as Coach Nanbu and Sachio scoping out the fight between Mikio and Shirato, you had to make sure that Joe was behaving and not trying to do something stupid.

Like punch the chain off of him.

As you caught him doing when you brought over lunch this afternoon.

Having he had been cooped up in the boat to the point that he started to feel the pangs of cabin fever, you may as well have been the fresh air and sunshine he had been longing to take in.

And so he did.

Feigning to stand up from the couch while you were busy with cleaning up the dining table, messing with and tickling you during your attempts to have him lay down, seizing the opportunity to instead drag you back down on top of him--the sting from the sudden impact of your body on his was worth the pain with his success on hushing up your scoldings through longing kisses and teasing gropes.

Plus there was no better relief than admiring the sight of you bounce up and down his cock while the slick, heat of your core wrapped around his girth so tightly.

A quiver trailed along your body. "Don't give yourself even more reasons to end up bedridden."

Joe let out a low, amused chuckle, a teasing gleam in his golden brown eyes as he purred,

"Keep talkin' like that, and _I'll_ be that reason for you."

Not that it mattered.

By the time Coach Nanbu and Sachio returned home later on in the day, it was hard to explain how Joe--looking ever so smug--had his exercise for the day and while you--looking more flustered than usual--were wobbling around the boat so awkwardly.


End file.
